Talk:Sacrier/Strength/1
What else should be leveled? I leveled in this order thus far: foot 5, punishment 5, Sword 3, attract 5, Life transfer 2, Transposition 3, Sac 4, Wise 3, Cooperation to 4, punishment to 4 you should definitely max out sword, it pumps your STR really well. is wise punishment any good? ''Wise punishment is ok, I dislike the low numbers compared to the other punishments, but hey, a free 5+ wisdom is always nice. Besides, when wearing 4 pieces of crackler, the sword will not attack me, so I skipped it until I ditch the crackler. Now I have Punishment mastered. It rocks even more *glee*. "Wise Punishment is really good - with sword at 5 and just 1pt on wise punishment you can get between 10-30 +wis (if a few bad guys hit you) this gives a good deal extra exp after the battle. Also get a Treechnid set the 8ap means you can do 2 punishments in 1 turn (after doing sword and 1 punishment) this makes you all punished out after 2 turns!" "I found the movement reduction imposed by the treechnid set to be rather harmful for the more tactical play (Fiddling with cooperation and transposition). Is the 2 AP worth it? I wrote some new stuff to the guide, hope you don't mind. And to answer on the 2MP with treechnid set, I use it and it works fine for me. 8 AP is a blessing, attract and punish the same round works like a charm. However, it's hard to play before you get cooperation. With cooperation I do pretty good even with 0MP. The problem is pvp when you are 1 vs 1 and the other player stays at range and doesn't summon anything. The +1 range from treeset makes up for the -1MP. /Free About punishments Some say that a sacrier doesn't need punishments. This is not true. The punishments requires either teamwork or that you put down some kamas into it (and face it, if you choose a sacrier you will have to spend money). For the teamwork, the punishments are most effective with level 5 sacrifice. Then you'll take the hits for the whole team. If you are 8 players vs. 8 monsters, you take the hits for the whole team and you cast the punishment with good timing and the team help you out, you'll get insane buffs on your stats. If you go solo, you'll have to get leek pie. Summon a sword, cast sacrifice on it. Start a punishment and then hit the sword with leek pie for as long as the punishment lasts. This should get you a nice buff (note that if you are fighting a monster that has unsummoning spells, do NOT cast sacrifice on a summon, it'll hurt you like crazy). This will off course increase your bread cost, in a normal battle I get hit for ~300HPs while buffin myself. joke These build HAS to be a joke. u tell us a few things, and thats all? where's the REAL strength build? I gave you a summary of all spells, gave suggestions on which to level and which equipment you could use (up to level 60 at least, and from there on you ought to understand it by yourself). I also gave my recomendations on how to spend the charecteristic points and a few hints for combat. If you still do not understand how to use your sacrier, maybe you should go for another class. Please write a question if there is anything in particular you do not understand. Fighting Tofus - and the like Now, first of all, I'm quite disappointed. 'Don't ever fight tofus'. Sounds really poor, for fighting Tofus - and the like - is as easy as taking a babies lollipop. Without the moral concerns. So, what do we not do? Chase after them. Do that for an hour and you will see, it works only if you're really lucky. You won't be. So, instead of relying on a ranged fighter, why don't we use our brains? For we have got one, don't we? Now, what happens, if we move away from the Tofu? The Tofu chases us. Now, that sounds more convincing, doesn't it, for if we move away that far, that it can't retreat far enough to get out of our range, we got that nasty little bugger. Oh, but it doesn't move, when we're out of its range! Skip the turn and see what happens. I do hope you might stop try telling the world that Sacris can't even fight Tofus properly and by that crushing the pride of the Sacris. I do hope, I could help you. Darkdrake 21:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :With a strength Sacrier, with 8 AP, and a 4 AP staff, anything which runs away to just get out of your range, e.g., Tofus, can easily be defeated. You see, they try to keep far enough away so that you cannot easily get into their tackle zone. Chase after them at an angle, and hit them with the AoE of your staff. Hammers and wands would work just as well. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC)